


Chemical Romance (Eveline x Male Reader)

by Fallen_Angel29



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Adult Loli, Biohazard | Resident Evil References, Chemical Romance, Fanfiction, Game: Resident Evil 7, Horror, Multi, Resident Evil 7, Smut, bioweapon, daddy - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, mature - Freeform, xmalereader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel29/pseuds/Fallen_Angel29
Summary: Agents (F/N) (L/N) and Mia Winters discreetly escorted E-type bioweapon E-001, under the guise of parental guardians aboard the cargo ship Annabelle bound for Central America, where they planned to disembark and take "Eveline" to a second laboratory.Or at least, that was the original plan...
Kudos: 10





	1. Rude Awakening

Aboard the cargo ship Annabelle, a young male wearing a dark brown jacket with a navy blue t-shirt underneath, black jeans and a pair of brown boots, was in the guest room on the second floor. He sat on the edge of the L-shaped couch while downing a bottle of beer, later placing the half-empty bottle next to the six-pack he snuck in, on the wooden coffee table before him. 

While in the middle of his drinking, a knock decided to interrupt him, leading him to turn his head over towards the door. He swiftly hid both the bottle and six-pack in between the couch and nightstand, in case it was either the crew or the captain. Before approaching the door, opening it to find Mia on the other side, smiling at him.

"Hey, (F/N)." Mia greeted, earning a small groan to escape (F/N)'s lips as he stepped aside in order for his colleague to enter the room before he closed the door behind her. 

"What is it, Mia?" (F/N) asked, leaning against the door with his arms crossed. 

"I just wanted to check up on you." Mia said with her arms crossed behind her back as she scanned the room. Till something caught her attention, causing her to bend forward. Unknowingly giving (F/N) a perfect view of her heart-shaped rear, which he couldn't help but look at. "Did you really think you can hide this from me?" She asked, holding up both bottle and six-pack in each hand. 

"I was hiding that from the crew." (F/N) replied, heading towards the couch while Mia finished the rest of his beer. "So tell me, why are you really here?" He asked, looking up at Mia as he took back his spot on the couch.

"You know why." Mia said, placing both the empty bottle and six-pack on the coffee table. Before turning her body around in order to face (F/N) with her arms crossed behind her back. She then proceed to take a seat on his lap by planting her hands on his shoulders, and place her legs next (F/N)'s thighs before wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Mia." (F/N) called out, looking straight into Mia's brown eyes as he spoke in a slight stern tone. 

"What?" Mia giggled. before beginning to kiss the side of his neck. "Come on." She sang. "You know you want to." She said in between kisses. 

"That was before you got married." (F/N) said, looking at Mia as she continues on kissing his neck. 

"I know, but I can't help it." Mia said, breaking her lips away from (F/N)'s neck in order to face him with pleasing eyes. "This will be the last time - I promise." She said, acting like a teenage girl while looking into (F/N)'s (E/C) eyes. 

"Fine." (F/N) sighed. 

"Yay!" Mia cheered with a huge smile across her face, acting as a child who just got their way. 

"Take your pants off." (F/N) said in a strict and demanding tone, which caused Mia to quickly jump up to her feet before slipping off her white sneakers and kick them away. He watched as Mia began to push her dark blue jeans downwards after unbuttoning and unzipping them. She pulled her feet out of her jeans and kicked them to the side, showing off her pair of pearly white panties. 

(F/N) pushed himself closer to Mia to the point where he sat on the edge of the couch, planting his hands on her hips and pulled her body close to him. His hand slipped underneath her gray tank-top and panties, causing her to flinch and shudder from the added warmth. Mia couldn't help but close her eyes as she let out a pleased moans from the sensation of his hands traveling across her healthy looking skin. He then attempted to slip her tank-top upwards, where Mia helped (F/N) take her top off by raising her arms in the air. 

Soon exposing her petite breasts with her nipples hardening from the sudden coldness. (F/N) took one of Mia's erect nipples in his mouth and began to suck on it, earning soft moans to escape her lips. Mia soon let out a small gasp once she felt (F/N)'s middle and wedding finger reach her womanhood. 

(F/N) watched as Mia threw her head back in pleasure, her body began to shake and shudder as she let out a series of moans from having both her nipple and pussy simulated. 

"Ah~! (F/N)~" Mia moaned out, looking down at him stare at her with a smirk across his face. 

"You are such a slut~" (F/N) said in a husky tone. "Look at you~ moaning at the hands of another man instead of your husband~" He added before sticking both his fingers inside of her pussy, bringing them in and out at a moderate pace.

"Yes~! I am a slut~!" Mia moaned out in pleasure. "I cheat on my husband without a care in the world~!" She cried, feeling her end nearing as (F/N)'s fingers rubbed up against her g-spot. "(F-F/N)~! I'm... gonna cum~" She warned, causing (F/N) to finger Mia's pussy faster and faster, simulating her g-spot which increased her ecstasy. "Ah~! I'm cumming~!" She screamed in pleasure, throwing her head back and climaxed, coating (F/N)'s fingers in her love juices as it ran down her inner thighs and drip onto the wooden floor. 

The two agents arranged themselves in a 69 position, with (F/N) lying on the couch while Mia was on top of him. Mia began to unbuckle his belt, unbutton his pants, and unzip his fly before pushing it down along with his grey boxers just enough for his erect member to spring out. His cock pulsated with blood running through its visible veins. She planted her hands on (F/N)'s thigh while staring at his cock with wide eyes and mouth agape. It was almost as if her eyes laid upon her favorite dish since she began to drool in the corner of her mouth. 

Without any hesitation, Mia dived straight into her so-called meal, and hungrily engulfed (F/N)'s cock in her mouth. She closed her eyes before bobbing her head at a moderate pace. (F/N) rested just head against the cushion of the couch, letting out a soft moan from the sudden warmth surrounding his cock. 

He then planted his hands on Mia's ass cheeks, keeping her lower half secure before bringing his lips towards her vagina. Earning him a muffled moan from Mia as she continued to give (F/N) a fellatio while he'd perform cunnilingus on her. 

After the agents simultaneously gave each other oral sex, they soon got into a missionary position with their clothes scattered across the floor. (F/N), who was butt-naked hover above a half-naked Mia, who only wore her panties, lay below him with her arms above her head and legs spread out. He could be seen gripping her hips while he was moving his back and forth in a rhythmic motion. Mia would often glance at both (F/N)'s face and his cock entering in and out of her vagina. 

"Fuck (F/N)~! I missed this~" Mia moaned out while staring up at him. "I missed your cock~" She said sultry.

"I know you do~" (F/N) smirked. "You slut~" He called her, gradually increasing his pace which caused Mia's moans to slowly grow louder. 

"Ah~! Yes~! I'm a slut~! I'm nothing more than a slut for your cock, (F/N)~!" Mia cried out, resting her head against the cushion of the couch with closed eyes and mouth agape. 

It wasn't long till the two changed positions once again, with a fully nude Mia on her hands and knees while (F/N) plowed her from behind. He would often spank her rear, causing Mia to fill the room with her loud moans as she felt the stinging sensation of having her rear smacked while being fucked doggystyle. 

"You love you be spanked~ don't you~?" (F/N) asked while keeping his devilish smirk, bringing his hand down onto her rear and watched as it would ripple in effect. 

"Yes~! I love it~!" Mia cried out, turning her head over her shoulder and gaze up at (F/N) while speaking, encouraging him to continue spanking her rear till it turns red and leaves a handprint on her ass cheek.

"Mia..." (F/N) called out while staring at her ass. "I'm gonna cum~" He warned, thrusting his cock faster and faster inside of Mia's vagina to the point where his balls would slap against her clit, further increasing her pleasure. 

"Cum inside me~! Let it out all inside my pussy, (F/N)~!" Mia cried out. 

From this point on, any man would oblige to Mia's wish and release right then and there. But isn't like those men. He knows better than to follow his lust instead of his rational thinking. So (F/N) swiftly reeled his cock out of Mia's vagina, painting both her back and rear in white. (F/N) and Mia panted from their sexual high, till Mia was the first to break the silence. 

"Why didn't you cum in me?" Mia asked, clearly sounding disappointed before laying on her side. 

"Mia," (F/N) began by calling out her name. "You have never once told me that throughout this affair until now." He said while looking down at her. 

"So? Maybe I wanted to try something new." She said, looking up at him. 

"I'm not an idiot, Mia. I know what you were planning." He said, causing Mia let out an annoying groan before pushing herself upright with the help of her hands keeping her body stable. Not even noticing her love juices staining the couch once she kept one leg raised in the air while the other laid next to her foot. 

"Alright - fine!" Mia said before letting out a deep sigh. "I've been doing a lot of thinking ever since that night." She confessed, causing (F/N)'s eyes to widen once she mentioned something in the past. "A day doesn't go by where I don't think about it, or how I can't stop thinking about you." She said, averting (F/N)'s gaze as she looked downwards. 

"Mia..." He called out in a soft tone as his expression softened. 

"I know I'm with Ethan, and he's a good guy but..." Mia trails off, followed by another deep sigh to escape her lips before looking upwards in order to face him. "(F/N)... I want you." She said. 

"..." (F/N) didn't say a word, filling the room with silence as Mia waited for an answer. "Mia..." He called out after taking some time to think it over. "We can't." He said, causing Mia's face to change from anticipation to devastation in a matter of seconds. 

"W-Why?" She asked, her voice breaking. 

"Mia, you don't want me because you love me." (F/N) said. "You only want me for the sex." He added. 

"That's not true! I do love you!" Mia said, defending herself as she was clearly offended from what (F/N) said after she just confessed her feelings towards him. 

"You only love the sex - not me." (F/N) said, causing Mia to get on her knees, and take his hands into hers.

"I do love you, (F/N)!" Mia stated with tears threatening to spill. "I love you more than Ethan! I'll divorce him right away if you want me to!" She said, firmly grasping his hands as she placed them where her heart lays. "I mean it, (F/N). Please believe me!" She cried out with tears slipping down her cheek. 

"I'm sorry, Mia." (F/N) said before closing his eyes and took his hands away from her grasp. "I... just can't believe you." He said, sitting on the edge of the couch while averting Mia's gaze.

"Asshole!" Mia screamed, getting back to her feet as she hurriedly picked her clothes off the ground one by one, before stomping out of the room and slamming the door shut. 

(F/N) watched as Mia left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. With a deep sigh leaving his lips, he placed his hands on his face before bringing them downwards till they fell onto his lap.

After awhile, (F/N) stood straight up and headed towards the bathroom, popping the toilet seat's lid, and began to empty the contents of his bladder. Cleansing his system from any foreign matter that may reside throughout his body after having sex with Mia. He then decided to hop into the shower, soaking him from head to toe as he began to clean off any sweat and discharge from his body.

In the midst of his shower, the image of Mia looking angry at him resurfaced, followed by her calling him an asshole. 

Soon enough, (F/N) finished his shower, and got dressed into his causal clothing, before going along to clean the couch with the help any available cleaning supplies hidden around the room.

Once that was done, a loud yawn escaped from his lips, causing his eyes to water for just a moment. (F/N) laid his back against the couch, folding his arms behind his head and use it as a makeshift pillow. It wasn't long before exhaustion took over his body, where his eyelids felt heavy to the point where he was seeing nothing but darkness. 

Where (F/N) fell asleep on the couch, but it didn't last long once he began to see something in the dark. He couldn't quite make out what it was, but it almost look like a little girl - who seemed oddly familiar.

A part of him wanted to approach the girl, while the other part was screaming to wake up.

But it was too late. 

The silhouette of the girl suddenly appeared right in front of him. (F/N) couldn't help but question on how the girl managed to get herself from point A to point B in less than a second. 

Yet, that wasn't what got his attention the most. It was the fact that (F/N) finally got a clear look at the ten-year-old girl standing before him. 

It was Eveline, and she said-

"Daddy, come find me!" In a cheery tone with an innocent looking smile sitting across her face. 

Before (F/N) shot up from the couch, just as the loud, booming sound of thunder was heard from outside. Sweat began to form across his forehead as he breathed heavily from his dream. He then took the back of his hand and wiped the sweat off his brow. 

Suddenly, the sound of his Genome Codex attached to his wrist alerted him as if it was some sort of alarm clock. (F/N) pulled his watch up and looked to see Mia calling him. Without any hesitation, he answers the call by using his fingertip in order to press a button on the side of his Codex.

"What is it, Mia?" (F/N) asked. 

"It's Eveline. She's escaped." Mia said.


	2. Sleazy Encounters

Once the call with Mia ended, (F/N) was quick to jump to his feet before pressing a button on the side of his Codex, which would display a number on screen and determine how far or close by E-001. He then equipped his P19 Machine Gun, its power per-bullet are comparatively weak with the handguns, however its rate of fire makes up for it.

(F/N) soon exited the room, raising his arm in order to check on the number displayed on his Codex. It showed that Eveline wasn't that far, but rather close by. He then ventured out of the comfort of his room in search of E-001. Often checking the numbers either increase or decrease, depending on where (F/N) was going.

The Codex led (F/N) to the dining room, but once he entered, there was no sign of E-001, but his Codex said otherwise as it showed that she was only a few kilometers away. He soon made his way towards the kitchen via vent, and found no Eveline, but a huge mass of black mold.

"Dammit. I'll have to reset." (F/N) said under his breath, raising his arm once he got another call from Mia.

"How's it going?" Mia asked.

"She's vomiting." (F/N) said. "Far more in excess of her body mass." He added.

"Oh great. We're gonna be seeing a lot of her ugly friends if this keeps up." Mia said. "Alright, we need to find her and fast. This is getting out of hand." She said.

"Agreed." (F/N) added, ending the call with Mia, leaving his Codex to have no data shown on screen.

(F/N) then went through the vent once again, leaving the dining room in order to find E-001. His Codex successfully reseted, and displayed another round of double-digit numbers. It would increase with each step he takes. But once (F/N) reached the end of the hallway, he was met with one of Eveline's co-called "ugly friends". He noticed that this particular Molded was very different from the rest.

The Molded in question still had its melted head, alongside its pair of eye sockets. But instead having a gaping maw full of enormous, spike-like teeth. It had a serpent-like tongue drag across its pair of plump and luscious lips. Not to mention its very noticeable features.

Including a rack the size of basketballs, childbearing hips, thick thighs, and a well-rounded rear. Its voluptuous build would often bounce and sway with each step it took.

Giving (F/N) an odd feeling through his stomach, as he watched the creature slowly approach him. He turned his body around in order to avoid the busty Molded by running back. But the Molded had other plans as it quickly lunged towards (F/N), grabbing him by his shoulders and swiftly turned him around. (F/N) quickly guarded his face by raising his arms up.

However, (F/N)'s protection soon failed when the Molded brought down its arms, causing him to break his guard and leave him completely open. The Molded then took its opportunity, and planted its claws back onto his shoulders. Before using both its body weight and mass on (F/N), causing him to land on his back. Right where it wanted him to be.

(F/N) attempted to swiftly aim his gun at the head of the beast, but the Molded quickly immobilized him by pinning his arm to the ground. Leaving him to be either crushed, or eaten by this feminine creature.

"Fuck!" (F/N) screamed, glancing at both his pinned arm and back at the creature laying on top of him.

While staring at the Molded, (F/N) noticed the creature tilting her head. He then noticed that the creature's weight wasn't crushing him, even though it should. He then watched as she dragged its serpent-like tongue across his cheek. Earning a look of disgust from (F/N). It smelled horrible, like it had just consumed a corpse before pinning him. (F/N) thought the Molded was just tasting him or something.

But he was soon proven wrong when the Molded began to grind herself against his crotch. (F/N) couldn't help but faint blush, thinking he was about to get killed by this monster. Yet, it's doin' something like this instead. The Molded hanged her tongue out of her maw, continuing to grind against (F/N)'s crotch. He desperately tried his best not to grow an erection from the creature's simulation.

But his body had to betray him.

Allowing blood to be sent towards his flaccid penis, until it became erect. Which didn't go unnoticed by the Molded, who removed one of her claws from (F/N)'s arm, and grabbed the end of his fly in between her claws. Before dragging it downwards, and left a window open for (F/N)'s cock to spring out. Hitting the Molded's slit once his member was sent free, earning a gurgled purr from the creature in response. The Molded then place her claw back onto (F/N)'s arm, before grinding her now moist slit against his cock.

(F/N) at this point had many questions, one of which is why this Molded is acting so different from the rest. They should be acting like hostile creatures instead of hormonal ones. But suddenly, his eyes widened in shock upon realization hitting him like a freight train. He glanced towards the Molded laying on top of him, and towards his dick in close proximity of the creature's genitalia.

Shouldn't he be infected right about now?

While (F/N) was trying to comprehend the situation before him. He was completely unaware of the Molded sandwiching his cock in between her ass cheeks. Sending electricity throughout his body from the sudden, firm hold his dick was in. (F/N) glanced up at the creature, watching her then shove her large bust onto his face.

Out of all the things the would could throw at him, this is not how'd he expect to go out. Being molested by some monstrous freak created from E-001's vomit. (F/N) lost his train of thought once he felt a sudden change in speed. The Molded gradually increased her pace, rubbing against his cock, and coated it with her love juices.

And to make matters worse, another one of those voluptuous Molded approach the two. (F/N) watched as the creature hovered over him. Before slowly lowering her dripping cunt down to his face. In order to try and push the second Molded off of him, he attempted to pry his arms off of the first one, but failed. Once the second Molded sat on (F/N)'s face, he began to suffocate from the creature's moist genitalia. Not only that, but (F/N) felt his climax reach its breaking point.

Only for his ever-growing pleasure to die down by the sound of rapid gunfire. (F/N) watched as the second Molded fell to its side. Along with the first one as it was being blasted from behind. Watching it's body convulse and shake before falling next to its sister. He then sat up, glanced at the two dead Molded, before turning towards his savior - Mia Winters.

"Mia?" (F/N) called out in shock, before glancing down towards his exposed cock, which Mia couldn't help but stare at with a faint blush. "Shit!" He cursed, quickly grabbing his cock and stuffed it back into his pants, before zipping his fly up. "I can explain." He said, knowing his situation looked very questionable.

"Don't bother." Mia said, keeping her gun to the side. "Are you alright?" She asked while holding out her hand.

"Just peachy." (F/N) replied before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Any luck with E-001?" He asked, getting back on his feet.

"No." Mia said while shaking her head, and grasped her hand which her colleague ignored.

"Great. No, E-001," (F/N) began. "And now I'm infected." He said before turning his back to Mia and bent forward to pick up his gun.

"Infected!?" Mia said in disbelief.

"Yeah." (F/N) replied. "Whatever..." He trailed off. "That was - has got to be a new variant." He said.

"I can see why." Mia added, referring to the voluptuous figure of the Molded she was staring at. "So what now?" She asked, looking at (F/N).

"You get in contact with the higher ups, and I'll go find Eveline." (F/N) said while inspecting his gun. "Alone." He added.

"You're crazy!" Mia stated with eyes widen. "It's suicide." She added.

"I'm already dead." (F/N) said, glancing at Mia before turning his back to her. "It was nice knowing you, Mia Winters. I'll see you in Hell." He added, before walking off, and leaving Mia with a single tear falling from her eye.

After awhile, (F/N) found himself in an elevator. Pressing the S2 button, and clutched his gun closely while the elevator began its descent. He raised his arm, watching as the numbers would decrease on screen once he reached the designated floor. Taking a step out of the elevator, he noticed that the numbers would slowly increase with each step he took. (F/N) took a turn into the mold-filled hallway, cautiously walking while aiming his gun forward.

Only for another one of those busty, and lustful Molded to appear out of nowhere. Not wanting a repeat of the potential threesome. (F/N) carefully aimed at the Molded's head, and pulled the trigger. Firing almost half of his clip into the Molded's head before it exploded. He quickly walked over the dead creature, but not before reloading.

While often raising his arm and stare at the numbers on screen, they continue to increase. (F/N) soon found himself in the presence of another Molded, but this one had a tentacle for an arm. Once again, he aimed his gun at the creature's head, and unleashed a barrage of bullets. He watches the Molded stumble back, then quickly lunge towards him. But not before it swung its tentacle at (F/N), wrapping its limb around his torso.

The Molded then brought (F/N) towards her, staring down at him with soulless eyes. Before crashing its plump lips against his. Slipping its serpent-like tongue in between them. (F/N) flinched and shuddered from the sudden foreign matter invading his mouth. The more he struggled to pull away from the creature, the more it's tentacle would tighten around him. He tried to aim his gun at the beast with widened eyes, but lost it due to the Molded smacking it out of his hand.

As (F/N) continued to pull away from the Molded. He quickly found himself on his back once the creature released him from its hold. While staring at the ceiling, he took a couple of deep breaths. Before glancing over at whatever managed to stop the creature.

It was E-001, the bioweapon he's been searching for.

E-001 stared down at him with a cheerful expression across her face. She turned towards the tentacle Molded standing next to her. Before turning to the agent, who stared up at her with fear running through his body.

"Did you have fun, Daddy?" Eveline asked, giggling.


	3. Unsuspecting Turn

Somewhere in the ship, (F/N) had just unintentionally found E-001. Or it was Eveline that found himself instead. Now here he was, sitting on his ass while both the bioweapon and her horrendous creation stood before him.

"Daddy?" (F/N) mentally repeated with a raised brow, before speaking to Eveline. "I don't know, Evie." He replied. "Your friends sure do play _rough_." He added, nervously laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry, Daddy!" Eveline said with a saddened look. "Did they _hurt_ you?" She asked, sounding oddly concerned for the agents well-being, before turning to the Molded with a slight angered expression across her face. "Bad, Moldy!" She spat, smacking the Molded's arm with the palm of her hand, earning a low grumble to be heard from the abomination.

"No, I'm okay." (F/N) replied, before cautiously standing up.

"Oh! Let me help you up, Daddy!" Eveline offered, rushing over towards (F/N) and kneeled to his side, wrapping her small hands around his arm.

Suddenly, (F/N) found himself somehow teleported from where Eveline was, to back from where he started. Back in the guest room, sitting on the couch with his back resting against the cushion. (F/N) quickly stood up and turned towards the L-shaped couch.

"How the-" (F/N) questioned, looking towards the door before being interrupted by Eveline.

"Daddy!" Eveline called out with hints of fear in her voice. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" She added, before popping out of thin air right before the agent's eyes. "Please, don't be mad!" She pleaded, closing her eyes shut as if she was bracing for a beating with her hands covering her face.

"What? No, I'm not mad." (F/N) said, assuring the bioweapon as he spoke in a calm and collected manner.

"R-Really...?" Eveline asked, opening one of her teary eyes in order to look up at her so-called "Daddy", through the opening in her fingers.

"Really." (F/N) nodded, slowly kneeling on one leg and looked back at Eveline.

"Daddy!" Eveline screamed before embracing (F/N) in a tight embrace, with her sobbing into his shoulder while tightly gripping onto his clothing. "Y-Y-You're so _n-nice_ to me!" She said, sniffling. "T-The mean p-people in _white_ h-hurt me..." She added, sobbing.

"It's okay." (F/N) said, slowly wrapping his arms around Eveline's small frame, gently rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort the emotional bioweapon. " _This_ is the bioweapon everyone's afraid of?" He mentally asked himself before looking at Eveline. "She's just a _kid_." He thought, softly patting Eveline's back till she parted from the hug with her balled up hands wiping away her tears.

"T-Thank you, Daddy." Eveline said, sniffling while looking at (F/N).

"You're welcome." (F/N) said, giving the bioweapon a small smile, and earning a smile in return from the bioweapon.

"Daddy?" Eveline called out. "Can we play a game?" She asked, looking down at her feet while fiddling with her fingers in anticipation.

"I don't know, Evie." (F/N) answered, averting his gaze from Eveline. "We need to get your medicine before you start feeling even more sick." He said, looking back at her.

"Please!!" She whined, swinging her arms to her side while standing on the tip of her toes. "I promise I'll take it _after_ we play, Daddy!" She added before repeating the word "please!" over and over until (F/N) broke the cycle.

"What am I going to do with you?" (F/N) mentally asked himself, facepalming himself before looking at Eveline. "You promise?" He asked, earning a quick nod from E-001.

"Yes! I _promise_!" Eveline answered before cutely holding up her pinky.

"Okay. We can play." (F/N) said, wrapping his pinky around Eveline's, earning a bright smile to form across her face with closed eyes. "So what do you wanna play?" He asked, taking his pinky away from Eveline and watching her look at the ceiling with the tip of her finger against her chin.

"Hmmm." Eveline hummed in thought before having an idea. "Oh! How bout hide-and-seek?" She asked, looking up at the agent.

"Sure, we can do that." (F/N) said, nodding.

"Ok! You hide and I'll go find you!" Eveline suggested with excitement in her voice.

"Got it." (F/N) nodded, before pushing himself up and turning his back on Eveline.

"Wait!" Eveline exclaimed with her hand reaching out for (F/N).

"Hmm? What is it, Evie?" (F/N) asked, turning his body around and looking down at her.

"What's _that_?" Eveline asked, referring to (F/N)'s tent with the point of her finger.

"O-Oh." (F/N) blurted out, catching what Eveline was asking once his eyes followed where she was pointing. "Well, that's something you're too young to find out." (F/N) said.

"No, I'm not." Eveline said, looking up at (F/N). "I only look this way so that I can infiltrate enemy territory." She added.

"I know, but this isn't important right now." (F/N) said, referring to his junk.

"But it looks hurt, Daddy!" Eveline pointed out, as the outline of (F/N)'s dick could be seen. "Can I _please_ take care of it? Please!" She pleaded, getting on her knees and clasped her hands together.

"I'm sorry, Evie." (F/N) said softly. "But the answer is _no_." He stated in a stern tone.

"Welp, I tried being nice." Eveline said with a sigh, before standing up and looking up at him with dark glare, and evil grin. "But," She began, mentally manifesting another one of those voluptuous Mold behind (F/N) from the floor. "Daddy should _know_ by now." She continued, before the first Molded tightly secured (F/N)'s upper body into its hold, while the Mold beneath his feet went up to his ankle.

"Hey! Eveline, let me go!" (F/N) demanded, struggling under the Molded's hold as he attempted to push and kick his way to freedom but failed.

"I _always_ get what I want." Eveline said, her voice switching to a mature, seductive woman instead of a child.

"No! Bad, Eveline!" (F/N) exclaimed. "Stop this right _now_!" He warned, but the Molded used its slimy appendage to invade his mouth before pulling him in for a sloppy kiss.

"Now let's see what's causing Daddy so much _discomfort~_ " Eveline purred, getting on her knees before pulling both (F/N)'s pants and boxers down to reveal his half-erect member. "Oh, wow!" She gasped with stars in her eyes.

"Mmph!" (F/N)'s muffled cries were heard as the Molded continued to violate his mouth to the point of leaving him breathless.

"It's so big." Eveline commented in shock, gently taking hold of (F/N)'s cock before leaning forward and taking a good whiff of it. "And it _smells_... so... _good~_ " She cooed with half-lidded eyes, taking another whiff of (F/N)'s musk. "Daddy's cock..." She sniffed. "Daddy's scent..." She sniffed again. "It's so... _intoxicating~_ I could get _addicted_ to this, Daddy~" She said in a sultry tone, gazing up at him with a seductive look.

"Mhm-Mrph!" (F/N) cries out, muffling as he attempted to free himself by frantically moving side to side, but fails as the Molded's mouth parted from his for just a quick moment. Allowing him to breathe before taking his mouth hostage - rinse and repeat.

"Hey! Keep him busy why don't ya?" Eveline spat, before her eyes returned to (F/N)'s fully erect cock in her hand. "I have a date with Daddy's cock!" She stated with excitement in her voice, before pulling the foreskin back, closed her eyes, and slowly licked the tip as she held it in her hand. "Mmm~" She moaned quietly, swirling her tongue around the tip as if she's treating it like a popsicle.

"M-Mmph...~!" (F/N)'s muffled cries soon turned into cries of groaning as he clenched his eyes shut from Eveline's tongue curiously licking the tip of his dick.

"Does that feel _good_ , Daddy?" Eveline asked, gazing up at (F/N) before engulfing his mushroom in her mouth. "I want to make you feel good, Daddy. So, please! Feel good with my mouth!" She mentally screamed, managing to take half of his member while slowly bobbing her head. "Mmmm~" She moaned, sending vibrations throughout (F/N)'s length, and causing him to grow even bigger as she continued to lick it. "Amazing!" She thought. "It just grew!" She pointed out in shock, reeling her head back and took one of (F/N)'s balls in her mouth. "Can't forget about Daddy's nuts." She stated, sucking on it harshly to the point of filling the room with sounds of slurping.

"Mrph!" (F/N) continued to cry out, feeling his balls cook up a fresh batch of semen readying to be released as Eveline moved onto the next one.

"Daddy's cock... I can feel it twitch in my hand!" Eveline noted, gazing up at him while stroking his cock and sucking his balls. "He's about to _cum_!" She mentally exclaimed, before releasing (F/N)'s balls and engulfed almost the entirety of his dick in her mouth. "What are you waiting for, Daddy? Give it to me! I want to taste even more of your delicious cock!" She continued in thought, furiously bobbing her head with eyes closed shut.

"MMMPH!" (F/N) exclaimed on the point of no return.

"Here it comes!" Eveline mentally screamed, before (F/N)'s member shot ropes of cum into her mouth. "M-Mmph!" She muffled, groaning as her cheeks began to fill up with semen, and allowing some to leak out through her mouth. "Mmm~" She moaned in delight, before gulping whatever she could down her throat as some dripped to her chin, and fell onto the floor beneath her.

"Mmm..." (F/N) quietly groaned, before the Molded parted from his lips and left him breathless.

"Look, Daddy!" Eveline called out, showing (F/N) her opened mouth and tongue hanging out. "All gone~" She sang with half-lidded eyes, before licking the corners of her mouth and the tip of his cock. "Your milk is really _tasty_ , Daddy~" She purred. "I might even want _seconds~_ " She said seductively, gazing up at (F/N) with heart-shaped pupils.

"Eveline..." (F/N) weakly called out, breathing heavily as the Molded continued to hold him.

"Oh, sorry, Daddy." Eveline giggled, causing both the Mold, and the Molded to release (F/N) with the snap of her fingers, but he failed to stand as the Molded took most of his air before dropping to his knees. "I got you!" She chimed, catching (F/N) in her arms as his body was slumped against hers. "Hehe, looks like I did a good job on _pleasing_ you, huh, Daddy?" She asked with closed eyes.

"..." (F/N) was unable to reply, causing Eveline to look over at him and notice that his eyes were closed.

"Aww, he's sleeping." Eveline pointed out, pushing her legs out from underneath her rear and spread them out. "It's okay. Let's sleep together, Daddy." She said, gently laying back with a passed out (F/N) in her arms. "Shh, sweet dreams, Daddy. We can play after you wake up." She whispered, gently stroking (F/N)'s hair as his head laid against her chest.


	4. Bundle of Joy

Slowly, but surely. (F/N) began to regain consciousness. His (E/C)'s eyes fluttered open, widening with shock. Before his body jolted upright. Panic was written all over his face, as he went on to scan his surroundings. Noticing that it looked oddly familiar. 

Until it hit him—this was the location where he encountered E-001. (F/N) then turned his head over, expecting to see Eveline.

But found someone he didn't expect.

" _Mia_?" (F/N) called out with a face that said, "what the fuck?".

His partner, Mia Winters, was just laying there. Motionless. Her long black hair covered her face, as it laid on its side. Her petite frame suggests that she may have fallen asleep, with one of her arms resting on her stomach, and the other laid next to her. Along with one of her legs bent upward, while the other laid to the side.

On one hand, (F/N) was relieved to see that it was Mia. But the question remains, where's Eveline?

"Mia. Mia, wake up." (F/N) said softly, crawling over towards Mia and gently shook her. "Mia, come on. Wake up." He continued, causing Mia's bust to bounce while being shook.

"M-Mmm... (F/N)?" Mia softly moaned, calling (F/N)'s name out in a soft tone, with her eyes cracked open.

"Yeah, it's me." (F/N) answered, leaving Mia's view and watched her sit up.

"Ugh... what happened?" Mia asked, followed by a groan as she held her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"I should be asking _you_ that." (F/N) said, before pushing himself back on his feet.

"All I can remember is that I was looking for Eveline, and the next thing I know I-" Mia paused, raising her head to face (F/N) looking down at her with arms crossed as she gave him a shocked expression. "I was _sucking_ your dick." She said, causing (F/N)'s eyes to widen.

"Bullshit." (F/N) commented, unfolding his arms.

"I'm not!" Mia retorted, jumping back on her feet as she took a step closer to her partner. "I don't know why it happened. It just did." She said, averting (F/N)'s gaze.

"Then why the hell did I see _Eveline_ instead of you?" (F/N) asked himself under his breath, while looking away.

"What?" Mia asked, wanting to confirm if she heard that right.

"Nothing." (F/N) interjected, wanting to keep what he saw under wraps before facing Mia's direction. "We still have a job to do. So let's get to it." He said.

"Right." Mia nodded. "Um, (F/N). Your Codex." She pointed out, causing (F/N) to raise his arm.

"Damn." (F/N) cursed, inspecting the crushed device strapped to his wrist.

"Here." Mia began, taking off her Codex. "You can have mine." She offered, holding it out to him.

"No, keep it." (F/N) said, pushing the Codex back towards Mia. "I can make do without it." He added, before undoing his broken Codex, allowing it to slip off and fall to the floor.

"How are you going to make it if you can't even pinpoint Eveline's location?" Mia asked.

"You're forgetting what we are to E-001." (F/N) answered, bending over and picked up his dropped P19 Machine Gun. "It's not a matter of where we find her. It's only a matter of when E-001 decides to pay one of us a visit." He said.

With the two agents going their separate ways. (F/N) kept his gun close by while treading through the halls of the ship. In search of Eveline once again—after making direct contact with the bioweapon moments ago. The agent can't recall how much time has passed since his last encounter. But he's sure to never make the mistake of letting E-001 get the best of him.

After awhile, (F/N)'s search proved to be time consuming. He hasn't found a sign on E-001, or any of her Molesting Molded around in the ship. They couldn't have gone far. Maybe (F/N) missed them on the way here.

But that's impossible—(F/N) would've seen them by now.

No matter.

(F/N) will just have to take the elevator to search the LNG carrier from top to bottom. Once inside, (F/N) selected a floor and watched as the doors came to a close. But not before seeing a blur of flesh pass by in front of him. Causing an immediate reaction from (F/N), as he jabbed the parted doors, and pry them open with very little struggle. He'd soon exit the elevator in search of what he believes to be E-001.

"Eveline?" (F/N) called out, glancing behind him and in front of him. Before proceeding to follow wherever he saw.

Suddenly, Eveline could be seen behind (F/N). She ran past him as she loudly giggled. Enough to catch (F/N)'s attention the moment he heard her—along with the sound of footsteps.

"Evie, was that you?" (F/N) called out again, looking behind him.

For a short moment, (F/N) catch a giggling E-001 appear through the wall, and run towards the open elevator with nothing on besides her winter boots. (F/N)'s face contorted into another "what the fuck" look, as he reluctantly followed the nude bioweapon inside.

But no sign of Eveline.

Suddenly, (F/N) heard the sound of something click behind him. He turned and found that one of the buttons had been pushed. The elevator dinged before it's doors closed (F/N) inside, and began its ascendant or descendant. (F/N) couldn't help but feel cornered, causing him to clutched his P19 close to his person. As he watched the numbers displayed on screen above the doors change. Before the elevator and the numbers stopped changing all together.

"The fuck?" (F/N) cursed, questioning the sudden stop as he aimed his gun in all directions.

Then, out of nowhere. A pair of ass cheeks phased through the elevator doors without (F/N) even noticing. Until he turned and pointed the tip of his gun towards it.

"Okay, what the _actual_ fuck?" (F/N) cursed again, gently bumping the butt of his gun at the piece of unknown flesh.

"Hehe." A familiar giggle was heard.

" _Eveline_!?" (F/N) exclaimed.

"Yup!" Eveline chirped.

"What are you _doing_!?" (F/N) questioned, turning away with his gun held in one hand, while the other covered his eyes.

"Playing Tag!" Eveline replied. "And _you_ can't _catch_ me~!" She sang from beyond the elevator, as her moving arse was still intangible through its doors.

"Eveline. _Stop_ this at once." (F/N) ordered, feeling really uncomfortable about this whole situation.

"Aww, _butt_ why?" Eveline giggled. "Get it? Butt!" She joked, giggling once more.

"Eveline." (F/N) called out, voice raised.

"But _Daddy_! I want to play!" Eveline whined.

"That's it!" (F/N) shouted, turning over and grabbed Eveline's bubble butt before pulling her out from the doors, and earned a slight yelp from the tangible bioweapon.

"D-Daddy?" Eveline gently called out, glancing downward at her hands stamped on top of his. Before raising her head to face (F/N) with fear and worry written all over her face. "Are y-you g-going to _k-kill_ m-me?" She asked, voice trembling as (F/N)'s gun was seen as he held her waist.

"No." (F/N) replied. "I'm going to do something far worse." He said, facing her with furrowed brows.

"L-Like what...?" Eveline couldn't help but ask—curse her curiosity.

"A _spanking_." (F/N) said.

"Oh, _really_ ~?" Eveline said, her voice changed into that of a mature sultry woman. "You're going to spank me for _what_ , Daddy?" She asked, facing (F/N) with a sly smirk across her face. "Is it because of my _little_ ol' bottom?" She continued, pressing her clothed rear against (F/N)'s crotch.

"Eveline." (F/N) growled, feeling himself being pushed up against a literal wall as he glared at E-001.

"If Daddy doesn't like it—then he could've just said so." Eveline stated. "Then again, you were _staring_." She noted, placing her hand on (F/N)'s cheek while the other stayed on top of his hand gripping the gun's handle. "Not that I _mind_ of course. But it just goes to show who's _lying_ to themselves. And this _erection_ of yours speaks louder than words, Daddy." She said, gazing deep into (F/N)'s eyes while rubbing herself against the tent in his pants. "So, what do you say?" She asked, caressing his cheek. "Why don't you put this front of yours down, and just let me _in_ , Daddy!" She exclaimed, devilishly smirking as she gave (F/N) a lustful glare.

"... No." (F/N) said, before dropping his gun to the floor and maneuvered Eveline over his knee as he propped himself down by kneeling.

"Hey! What are you-?" Eveline was interrupted when (F/N) hiked up her shirt, exposing her bare bottom. "Eep!" She blushed, feeling herself become embarrassed at the sudden change in position. "Do you really think a _spanking_ will do me any _good_!?" She proclaimed, turning her head over her shoulder to face (F/N).

" _Count_." (F/N) said, bringing his palm down on one of Eveline's cheeks, and causing a loud SMACK to fill the elevator.

"Ah!" Eveline yelped, causing her head to whip back, and face the floor.

"Count." (F/N) repeated.

"D-Daddy..." Eveline gently called out, her voice on the brink of breaking as tears began to swell in the corners of her eyes.

"If you don't start counting." (F/N) began, earning a pained cry to escape Eveline's throat after slapping Eveline's other cheek. "I won't stop until _both_ your cheeks are red." He said, smacking the already reddened cheek, and caused Eveline to whip her head back in response.

"O-One... T-T...Two..." Eveline counted, receiving spanking after spanking after spanking after spanking.

Until finally, (F/N) stopped punishing the E-Type bioweapon after she hit the eleventh mark. Eveline's rear was left burnt and reddened with a handprint on each cheek. The elevator was tense, with the atmosphere being heavy.

As the only sound filling the room were the whimpering cries of E-001, who kept her head hanged and body still.

"D-Daddy...?" Eveline weakly called out. "I-If I d-do s-something _b-bad_..." She began, slowly turning her head to face (F/N) with streaks of tears running down her face. "W-Will... will you... _p-punish_ me a-again?" She asked, breaking a string of saliva in her mouth as she spoke in a soft, and submissive tone.

This little _shit_.

She's _enjoying_ this.

She's _actually_ enjoying it.

And unfortunately, so is _he_.

(F/N) couldn't explain it. But after seeing Eveline in such a pained state. Sparked something within him. And it _wasn't_ the fact that she looked like a child.

Since that's only a front to fool the enemy of what E-001 _really_ is—a _weapon_.

It was how Eveline went from top to bottom real quick once (F/N) took charge. And boy, did he take charge alright. (F/N) couldn't help but feel perverted after punishing her with spankings.

Cause of right now, (F/N)'s enjoying this vulnerable, and submissive side of Eveline after dominating and teaching her a lesson by putting her in her place.

But he shouldn't take pleasure in this.

This was wrong on so _many_ levels, (F/N) thought.

Then why is he cupping Eveline's chin and bringing her face close to his. And as their lips were inches apart. The sound of harsh banging was heard coming from the other side of the still closed elevator doors.

Silence filled the room as (F/N) stopped what he was doing with Eveline, and froze at the voice of a man speaking in a rough, deep tone.

**"FBI OPEN UP!"**


End file.
